


Mixed Results

by froggyman



Series: Astronaut AU [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Experimentation, F/F, First Kiss, Gen, Kissing, acearo!tzuyu, bi!chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyman/pseuds/froggyman
Summary: Chaeyoung and Tzuyu both know that they are Not Straight but they aren't sure what exactly they are so they decide to figure it out by - kissing. It yields mixed results~~~basically they're both dumb freshman so they kiss (rlly chaste) and talk abt it after, its not rlly romantic they're just friendsalso! this is a prequel for I'll Say I love you from the Stars, it's unrelated and u can read them completely seperate but yeaaa
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu & Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Astronaut AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Mixed Results

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write in I'll say I love you from the Stars for whatever reason but I had this idea so I wrote it and yeaaa hope u like it

“Are you sure you want to do this, Chaeng? I mean, it’s your first time. Are you sure you want it to be with me?”

“Yeah of course. You’re my best friend, I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.”

“Okay, well uh...should we like, countdown?”

“Sure,” The pair leaned into each other slowly and closed their eyes, “3, 2-”

“Wait! No!” Tzuyu yelped and pulled back, pulling her legs to her chest, “I don’t want to do this.”

“Tzu, are you sure? It’s really just a kiss.”

Tzuyu let her hair fall back from her face and tucked her chin over her knees, “I know I just- I’m nervous.”

“Tzuyu, it's ok, I promise nothing bad will happen. It’s okay if you’re nervous but this isn't going to mean anything.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. We’re not even dating, it’s just a little experiment.”

Tzuyu stared at the floor for a few minutes as Chaeyoung rubbed circles into her back, trying to calm the girl down. Tzuyu knew the kiss wouldn’t mean anything, neither of them even wanted to really do it in the first place but it was the best idea the two naive freshmen could come up with.

See, both girls knew they were very Not Straight. Tzuyu had tried her shot at men, asked her older sister what her crushes were like and even held some poor boy’s hand through the entirety of their 8th grade formal but it had all just felt weird. Chaeyoung on the other hand knew she liked boys. She had crushes on them, dated them, and generally enjoyed being with them. What she didn’t know was how she felt about girls. While she could imagine cuddling with them and taking them on dates (dates for freshmen mostly consisted of just getting bubble tea and blushing but she could imagine it all the same) but she wasn’t sure if she actually wanted to _kiss_ them.

So they, with their amazing 13 year old logic, decided to get it over with and kiss each other. That way they would know once and for all how it felt and could get all this mess in their heads out. 

And because Tzuyu was truly despising the mess in her head right now, she abruptly let go of her legs and shot her hand towards Chaeyoung’s collar. She grasped it and pulled her in before Chaeyoung could even blink. That is until Chaeyoung’s hand moved over her chest to push her back.

“Well damn Tzu, I know I’m irresistible but you could at least give me some warning” Chaeyoung giggled at her friend’s enthusiasm. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to get it over with,” Tzuyu blushed realizing how weird her action actually was, “And I don’t think you should be flirting like that since, need I remind you, you also haven’t kissed a girl.”

Chaeyoung pouted before hitting her friend's head a little harder than necessary, “Hey! Neither have you!”

Tzuyu just rolled back and laughed while her best friend wrestled her into the mattress. Chaeyoung tackled her and landed over her tickling Tzuyu’s sides as she shrieked with laughter.

Suddenly they realized what position they had gotten themself into. Tzuyu, face red and hair all riled up, pressed into the bed with her legs dangling over the edge and her arms trapped. Chaeyoung with each of her thighs around Tzuyu’s waist and her hands wrapped around Tzuyu’s wrists. The main shock of their positioning came from how their lips were separated by only a few small inches. If one of them so much as tilted their chin . . . 

And that’s what Chaeyoung did. She looked into Tzuyu’s eyes and leaned in, connecting their lips for the first time.

And she felt like her world had exploded. In that moment, all she could feel was Tzuyu’s lips against hers and the way their bodies pressed together, the rest of the world faded away. It was like the world had shrunk and just left pure magic behind in that small twin bed in Chaeyoung’s bedroom.

Or at least, that’s how Chaeyoung felt. Tzuyu on the other hand . . . 

Tzuyu felt, mostly nothing. 

She thought it was, fine? It was mostly just kind of wet, and her lips were chapped which was a little uncomfortable. Overall, it just felt like their lips were touching, no different then when their hands touched or their thighs or their shoulders or whatever else. 

After a few seconds more Chaeyoung pulled back, looking like she just saw God for the first time.

“Okay yea, I’m definitely bi.” She announced, very matter of fact.

“I’m . . .” Tzuyu wasn’t sure what to say, she definitely wasn’t gay but she wasn’t really sure what she was, “not?” 

“Oh, okay I guess. Well at least we figured it out?”

“Yeah, what does that mean though, Chaeng? That I didn’t like it?” 

“I don’t know, I guess it just means you don’t like kissing anybody.” 

“Well yeah but like, is that a thing? Everyone I know likes kissing someone.”

Tzuyu’s head was spinning now. She had never really thought about what would happen after the kiss, what she would do with her feelings now that she knew what they were. So many possibilities were dashing wildly through her mind and try as she might she couldn’t get one of them to stay long enough to think and-

“I don’t know. I mean, some people like girls and some people like guys and some people like everyone and so on so I guess it would make sense that some people just don’t really like anyone.”

Tzuyu thought about that, it did make sense. Chaeyoung might be dense as a brick sometimes but she was always there to help Tzuyu. 

“I guess that makes sense . . .”

Tzuyu wasn’t done thinking about things but her best friend knew that if she was left to her thoughts she would only end up getting even more nervous so she intervened.

“Okay well, do you want to go watch teen titans with me now?”

“Sure!”

Tzuyu giggled and took Chaeyoung’s hand as they leapt off the bed, all thoughts of whatever the kiss had meant flooded from her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so yea! btw im not ace but i did research it and people were kinda mixed abt how it felt? so i just kinda tried to make the actual feelings as minimal and neutral so yeaaa sorry if i did a shit job, u can tell me if i did
> 
> but also comments and kudos are appreciated! even if u just tell me this is horrible i want to get better at writing so that its not horrible! yea! :)


End file.
